Dorothy McBain (Criminal Case)
'Dorothy McBain '''is the villainess of "3:10 to Death", case #28 of ''Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past, the 4th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date June 1, 2017). She was the owner of Bull Mine, a mining company that employed convicts. She initially appeared in case #25, "Death Without Parole", before being revealed as a villainess in "3:10 to Death". A manifest from Dorothy's mine was found in a safe aboard a train transporting gold that was derailed by Irish gangster Danny Dedalus, who was found shot to death with arrows at the scene. When informed about Danny's death and the theft of her gold, Dorothy angrily claimed she didn't know Danny and ordered the player and Isaac Bontemps to retrieve her lost gold. Dorothy continued to claim she didn't know Danny after a cow skull was found with a threat towards her from Danny, claiming she was simply a convict who worked in her mines. But in the case's climax, Dorothy was revealed not only as Danny's killer, but also the robber's ex-wife, having only married Dorothy for her wealth. Dorothy eventually grew tired of Danny's selfish antics and divorced him, only for him to send her continuous threats swearing to get money out of her. During the case's events, Dorothy learned from one of her employees that the train carrying her gold had derailed, arriving at the scene to find Danny as he was beginning to steal the gold. Enraged, the evil Dorothy stopped Danny's theft by shooting him to death with several arrows. Dorothy left the bow she used to kill Danny while she was searching his hideout, with this being among other clues leading to Dorothy's villainous reveal. When confronted by the detectives, Dorothy eventually confessed to her history with Danny and how she had killed him, blasting him for his greedy motivation for marrying her and citing how she'd only killed him after making sure he was in fact trying to steal her gold. Dorothy was arrested and put on trial, where she argued to Judge Justin Lawson that she did Coyote Gorge a favor by killing Danny. Dorothy was ultimatley sentenced to twenty-five years in prison, to which the villainess proclaimed that criminals would be all over the Wild East without her mine being in operation. Quotes *(Isaac: "Do you make a habit of killing every person who tries to steal from you? The police should have handled it!") This was personal. Perhaps I should explain. I lied when I said I did not know Danny. He was my ex-husband. (Isaac: "That's usually not grounds for murder, Miss-") Usually not grounds, certainly. But he was a cur. A money-grubbing louse! He married me for my name, my riches! But once we were married, he thought he could do anything he liked! Drinking, gambling, carousing with floozies! You name it! When I threw him out, Danny sent me threats for years. He swore up and down that he would get money out of me if it was the last thing he did. And, as it turns out, it WAS the last thing he did! I always knew he'd try to get at my gold one day, especially when he up and joined that gang! When one of my underlings told me that the train carrying the gold had derailed, I took my bow and arrow and ran out there to stop Danny once and for all! Though, to be fair, I only shot him once I knew for certain that he was carting off the gold!" (Dorothy's confession to murdering Danny Dedalus) *"You're making a big mistake! Without me running my mine, criminals'll be crawling all over the Wild East!" (Dorothy's proclamation after her sentencing) Gallery Dorothy McBain mugshot.png Dorothy McBain arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Rich Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty